


The Trouble with Claws

by CookieMonstor86



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, He's good with his tongue, How Sharp Are Sesshomaru's Claws? Very, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstor86/pseuds/CookieMonstor86
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have a dynamic sex life. What more can Kagome ask for? But when she wants her mate to finger her, she gets a little more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	The Trouble with Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaykagome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykagome/gifts).



> Well, another plunny hit, and here we are! Thank you to my lovely troll for always pushing me and helping me flesh out these plunnies into actual works. My greatest thanks to Yak, my wonderful beta who worked with me to make this story even better than I could have on my own. You're amazing and I adore you. This story is for you <3

Things always seemed to escalate quickly for Sesshomaru where Kagome was concerned. Having pined after the miko for so long, Sesshomaru pursued her relentlessly once granted the knowledge that she had yearned in kind. Sesshomaru’s courtship only took weeks, culminating in their mating, finally making Kagome his.

The same pattern followed for their nightly activities. After the initial learning curve of figuring out how their bodies fit together, Kagome took to sex with him like she was born for Sesshomaru’s touch. 

They were eager to explore intimacy together, learning how to titillate each other in continuously novel ways. Kagome was the only partner Sesshomaru had ever known to keep up with his appetites; she was even, he dare say, more voracious than he. 

Of course, there were some hiccups. One morning Sesshomaru was disturbed to find purple imprints on her hips from the night’s love making. In between his profuse apologies, Kagome admitted, from under sheepish lashes, that she relished the blooms on her skin. That in fact, her favorite position was when he mounted her from behind, gripping her hips so strongly that she felt the healing bruises the next morning. 

Following this admission, Kagome fell into a thoughtful silence. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her private musing, but decided to let it rest for the moment.

When she pressed her lips to his lazily, Sesshomaru allowed her to wrap her hands up in his hair. He kissed her slowly for many minutes, just reposing in the quiet intimacy of their embrace. Languorously, Kagome hooked one leg on Sesshomaru’s hip and perched herself on his hips.

The move reminded Sesshomaru of his favorite position: Kagome riding him as if she were taming some wild beast. He loved to watch her breasts sway as she bounced atop his thighs and chased her pleasure. He hoped he would see his favorite sight before the morning was through, but for now was content to indulge in Kagome’s languid kisses and caresses. 

Despite the slow building heat of their kissing, Kagome’s eyebrows knit together furtively, that mulling expression resurfacing again with greater concentration.

His need to crack open the secrets of that gorgeous skull outweighed his initial sense to let it be, and he placed one claw under her chin. “Koi, do you have something you would like to say to this Sesshomaru?”

Kagome went slightly pink, but replied in a soft yet clear voice, “Well, this all got me thinking...” she trailed off, before looking down to where Sesshomaru had a gentle hold on her hips. 

She grasped one hand and brought it up to her lips, where she lightly kissed his thumb, careful of the sharp claw on the end. “I was wondering if we could try using your fingers on me.” 

“Are my fingers not always in play?” Sesshomaru’s brow furrowed slightly. “Is this one not touching you right now?” He squeezed her hip for emphasis. 

Kagome huffed before carefully suckling on Sesshomaru’s thumb to secure his undivided attention. “No, I mean, inside. I want your fingers inside me.” 

When he didn’t respond, she slid her hand down her throat and over her breast, before ghosting over her belly to reach down and dip her fingers into her sex. Sesshomaru could hear the small squelch as Kagome lightly rubbed her fingers over her entrance meaningfully. 

“Why won’t you touch me here?”

Sesshomaru’s frozen face cracked and he chuckled with deep rumbling laughter. Kagome’s face burned in chagrin, tossing herself on the futon beside him. He rested his hand on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly to curb her frustration. 

“You would not want such a thing, my dearest.” 

Kagome’s face scrunched up, and she jerked her chin up. “Why wouldn’t I?”

He held up his pointer and middle finger, the sharp claws glimmering dangerously. “You’ve seen these tears flesh to shreds. This one only assumes you would not want the same for your womb.”

Kagome snorted and laid her head back down, and she grumbled, “I’m saying you could do it gently.”

“Gently slice your lovely body apart from the inside?” Sesshomaru’s head absolutely swam from the ridiculousness of the request. Each amused chuckle he uttered seemed to offend her even more.

“Obviously not, I’m not stupid!” She groaned and slapped his chest. “Though...a little pinprick here or there might be kind of hot…” She muttered.

Sesshomaru sobered quickly, realizing she was actually serious. “You’ve seen this one in battle, yes?”

“Duh.” 

“You have seen the acid pour from these claws?”

Kagome rolled her eyes, “Stop talking to me like I’m some bimbo.”

“This one is not—pardon?” 

Kagome finally rolled over and planted her hand firmly on his chest, “Are you saying you can’t restrain yourself enough to pleasure your mate? That you’re incapable of it?”

His eyes slitted. “That tactic will not work, Kagome.” 

“So that’s a yes?” 

“Would you prefer we simply use a sword to open you up instead? It should be considerably less dangerous to your wellbeing.” 

Kagome flopped, burying her head in his shoulder. She peeked up at him from under disheveled bangs. “It’s really that dangerous?”

Without breaking eye contact, Sesshomaru lifted a strand of Kagome’s hair and held out one claw beneath it. He let the strand drop, falling onto his claw. The hair sliced in two, the disembodied half falling onto her shoulder. 

Kagome gasped and smacked his shoulder away indignantly, “Okay, I get the point! You didn’t need to do that!” She growled a derogatory name under her breath and held her hair mourningly.

Sesshomaru began kissing her naked shoulder, making his way to her neck. “Apologies for the demonstration, koi, but it needed to be effective.” He raised himself up and covered her with his torso. He continued to kiss down her neck, to her chest. “This one does not need his fingers to pleasure you.” He dragged his tongue across her collarbone to punctuate his point.

Kagome shifted under him, and flipped onto her side. He fell back onto his side gracefully, watching her curiously as she gave him the cold shoulder. 

“I’m not in the mood anymore.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her blushed chest and turning her face away from his view. 

Sesshomaru grinned slyly, before wrapping an arm around her middle and pulling her close again. “Koi, this Sesshomaru did not intend to displease you. After all, this one only intends to give you the greatest pleasure.”

As he began to kiss and nip up her neck again, Kagome twisted sharply out of his grasp, startling him a bit. She turned slightly, glaring at him over her shoulder. 

“I said I wasn’t in the mood! It’s kind of hard to want you when you treated me like a stupid child!” Sesshomaru noticed the small tears forming in the corners of Kagome’s eyes and began internally panicking. 

“My dearest, this Sesshomaru did not intend to hurt you. This one merely wanted to spare you harm and injury at this one’s own hands.” As he spoke, he brought his hands up to gently touch her face, turning her head to guide her body back towards him. 

When a tiny glimmer of softness broke through her glare, Sesshomaru seized on the opportunity. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth in askance. She continued to eye him grumpily, before rolling her eyes and kissing him fully on the lips. 

The acceptance of his apology ignited his tongue to action. With both hands planted on the side of Kagome’s face, he deepened their kiss, pushing his lasciviously long tongue through her lips. He’d done so dozens of times by now, but this time, he licked the inside of her mouth with intent. 

He pulled away from his mate’s face, satisfied by the returned glaze in her eyes and flushed cheeks. A string of saliva connected her lips to his tongue as he wantonly demonstrated its length by licking his top lip. 

“This Sesshomaru has other appendages to please you with.” He teasingly suckled the skin of her neck, licking a long stripe up to her ear. He let the tip of his long tongue crest the shell of her ear, and her full bodied shiver gave him great satisfaction. “There are advantages to mating with an inu.” 

Kagome shivered against the slight chill when Sesshomaru pulled his mouth away from the, now incredibly wet, patch of skin on her neck. 

“Is that so?” She gulped, anticipation hooking low in her belly. 

“Hn, indeed. This one’s tongue being one of them.” At her cocked eyebrow, he slid down her chest, covering her nipple with the flat of his tongue. 

Her pleasured hiss fueled him as he lightly sucked the tip; her hiss became a gasp when he used the length of his tongue to wrap around her nipple, even lightly pulling at it. He even teasingly circled the other nipple with the tip of his claw, careful not to prick the thin skin, eliciting a strangled noise from Kagome’s throat.

He alternated between licking and sucking her nipple deeply into his mouth, and pulling on it with his tongue. He mixed in little nips and bites around her areola, so as to further heighten her sensitivity. 

Sesshomaru glanced up at Kagome and was smugly pleased at the sight of her head thrown back, body wriggling, with one hand over her mouth to stifle her cries. Her other hand was gasping desperately on his shoulder. He could feel her nails digging into his skin, and he relished knowing he would bear her marks at least for a few hours. 

Once he was satisfied with the deep red color of her nipple, swollen and glistening with saliva, Sesshomaru switched his attention to her other breast. Kagome jerked under him when he began flicking and fondling the breast he had been sweetly torturing.

Her hands flew to his head, tangling in his hair. “Please, please, I get it now!” She glanced down at him, an intoxicating smile shining through the fog of her arousal. “Please, have mercy. I want you inside of me.” Her voice was already beginning to crack, as her body continued to be wracked with pleasure. 

Sesshomaru stopped his ministrations for just a moment, before grinning sadistically. “Not quite yet: there is much more to demonstrate to you.” He chastely kissed the spot between her breasts on her sternum before continuing. “The first of which is how this Sesshomaru can make you come with just your breasts.”

Kagome’s eyes widened and she squeaked out, “You aren’t serious—?” before her back bowed again as Sesshomaru threw himself wholeheartedly back into his task. 

“This one can not allow you to doubt the benefits of an inu tongue.” He murmured against her pink skin. “Unless you wish for this one to stop?”

“Don’t you dare.” She gasped, tightening her grip in his hair emphatically.

Sesshomaru continued his assault on Kagome’s chest, switching back and forth between her breasts. Her moans rose until she was wailing incoherently, on the precipice of pain and pleasure. Occasionally, Sesshomaru lifted his head to confirm her enjoyment, but each time was quickly silenced by her insistent pressing of his head to her chest. 

Kagome undulated below Sesshomaru with more force as time went on, until Sesshomaru simultaneously nipped and plucked at her nipples, causing her to shatter under him. 

Sesshomaru sheltered Kagome’s body with his own, looking smugly down at her heaving chest, which was littered with small bruises. Her nipples were a brilliant red, and so swollen and sensitive that she seemed to shudder under the cool morning air.

Her eyes were completely glazed over, unable to focus on anything, and her body trembled with aftershocks. Sesshomaru could hear the tell-tale sound of wetness between her legs as they moved restlessly. 

He bent down until his mouth was next to Kagome’s ear and whispered, “You performed beautifully, my dearest. But we are not yet done. This Sesshomaru still has many wonders to show you.”

Kagome trembled at those words, mind still not quite able to form a response, but knowing that her body was already tired and aching with the loving torture. 

Continuing to whisper words of love in her ear, Sesshomaru leaned back, and helped Kagome sit up with him, pulling her by her arms. He then kissed her softly before he laid down and gently helped Kagome into position straddling his waist. 

Kagome’s hands splayed Sesshomaru’s chest; he covered hers with his own before bringing them to his mouth to kiss and suck on her fingers. Kagome squirmed a bit, causing her wetness to leak from her and dampen Sesshomaru’s skin underneath where she sat. 

When Sesshomaru was satisfied that every one of her fingers had been properly adored, he curled his hands into hers, interlocking their fingers. 

“Come to this Sesshomaru, koi. Let this one worship you properly.” He gave a light tug on her hips, encouraging her to move up his body. 

Kagome hesitated for just a moment, before she moved forward, and positioned herself over Sesshomaru’s mouth. He let go of her hands to grasp her hips, fitting his hands over the bruises from the night before, and lowered her body until he could reach her core with his mouth. 

Sesshomaru held his tongue flat and licked a long stripe from the bottom of her entrance to her clit; they groaned in unison. She was sopping wet from her orgasm, and her folds were flushed and achingly swollen. He was determined to drag this out as long as he could manage, to give Kagome the best experience he could; but as always, her taste was driving him to dive up into her like a starving man.

He used his nose to push at her clit while licking the seam of her slit. He stayed there for a bit, teasing her folds and clit with his tongue and nose, giving her a chance to recover from her previous peak while working her back up for a second. 

“Ah!” She bucked instinctively and threw her hands on the wall in front of her when Sesshomaru dipped the tip of his tongue shallowly between her folds. 

Sweet nectar dripped from the opening, drenching his chin and falling into the curve of his tongue down into his throat. He retracted his tongue, flattening it out and running it up to the skin just above Kagome’s clitoral hood. He pushed firmly, yet without entering the silky folds. 

Kagome cried out in shock from the sensation, and her knees started to tremble. Sesshomaru’s gripped on her hips tightened, steadying her hips. 

He let his long tongue hang lazily on his chin, opening his mouth to close it around her mound. He pushed his tongue between her folds again, dipping the long appendage even deeper into her cavern. Her bewildered moan echoed throughout the room as he pressed his tongue against her inner wall and dragged it up and out of her entrance, coating her clit in her own juices, still warm from her body. 

His burningly hot tongue only served to inflame her further with every stroke. He drank up her divine nectar hungrily, poking her entrance with his chin in his eagerness. He swirled the tip of his tongue around her clit, sending spasms rocking throughout her body.

“Oh god, Sesshomaru.” She whimpered, the sound of her nails scraping the wood of the wall reaching his hypersensitive ears. He closed his mouth around her clit, creating a vacuum, and gave an experimental suck. She gasped and unconsciously ground down on his chin. 

Sesshomaru grinned, and chuckled lightly against her clit, causing Kagome to jerk from the vibrations. He tightened his grip on her hips and hummed lightly while continuing to suck and lick at Kagome’s clit. 

Her wetness gushed over Sesshomaru’s chin as he feasted on her hardened nub. He waited until Kagome was rising and falling in an unconscious rhythm, right on the precipice of falling over the edge of orgasm again, then stilled her hips and instead turned to gently suckling her folds, lapping up her nectar. 

Kagome screamed in frustration, trying futilely to leverage her core against Sesshomaru’s face. But he held her fast, preventing her from continuing to move as she liked. “What are you doing? I was so close—” 

She seized up, breath catching in her throat as Sesshomaru suddenly invaded her channel with his talented tongue. Kagome felt as though she had been speared by his cock, so long did his tongue reach into her clenching passage. 

Kagome ground down as best she could, nails scrabbling on the wall, trying to get him deeper inside of her. She was burning from her denied orgasm and wanted to chase her peak riding Sesshomaru’s face. Kagome struggled to move as fast as she could, her hips still confined by Sesshomaru’s strong grip. 

Sesshomaru was preening; overjoyed at the continued spasming of Kagome’s walls. He squirmed his tongue, moving over her sensitive spots inside, brushing them lightly, but never quite giving her the pressure she needed to climb faster. 

He greedily gulped her slick down, reveling in her taste and how she overflowed like a fountain. He was content to worship at her core for the rest of his days, drinking from her like she was the water of life itself. 

Sesshomaru slowly loosened his grip, never enough to let Kagome move as vigorously as she wished, but enough so she rode his face with intensity, trying desperately to go faster and reach her peak. 

“Please Sesshomaru, please, I want to come, I need to—” she cut off again, choking on her breath as Sesshomaru finally pressed his tongue firmly into her favorite spot inside, wriggling the tip of his tongue against the spongy flesh and pressing punishingly hard.

Kagome wailed, upper body slumping against the wall as her hips and core muscles gave out under the onslaught of pleasure. Sesshomaru smugly grinned and continued to press and slide inside of her while using his nose to push against her clit. 

Kagome moaned wantonly and rutted back against Sesshomaru’s face with wild abandon, too overwhelmed by the new waves of pleasure to give any thought other than “More.” 

Sesshomaru changed his grip on her hips, encouraging her to ride his tongue, until she was riding his tongue the way she would his cock. He swirled and slid and pressed his tongue eagerly into Kagome’s sensitive spots, urging her to rise and fall faster and faster. 

When Kagome felt Sesshomaru’s tongue flit over the entrance to her cervix, flicking the sensitive nerves there, she screamed and internally clutched at Sesshomaru’s tongue as she almost blacked out from the intense orgasm. 

Sesshomaru continued to move his tongue inside of her, prolonging the pleasure as much as he could. Kagome whined and weakly twitched her hips until Sesshomaru withdrew his tongue from her still clenching passage. He gently licked and sucked at her entrance, drinking her essence down to the last drop. 

Kagome swayed above him, too light headed to properly hold up her own weight. Sesshomaru, sensing her unsteady movement, quickly moved her down to straddle his lap as he sat up. 

Her soft folds continued to leak over his rock hard cock, which twitched and jerked with every drop of hot, silky liquid that dribbled over it. Kagome panted heavily, her head resting on Sesshomaru’s shoulder while she tried to recover her senses. 

Sesshomaru did not tease her for her dazed appearance, instead opting to smile with satisfaction, knowing he had pleased his mate so well. 

As she continued to heave against Sesshomaru’s chest, he brought a hand up to her hand to stroke her cheek with his thumb. Kagome turned her eyes upwards to meet his, and brought her arms up around Sesshomaru’s neck to cuddle him closer, her face turned into his neck.

“I see why you’re so proud of your tongue. That was...holy shit.” Sesshomaru’s smug grin grew even wider, hearing the words from Kagome’s own lips. 

“This Sesshomaru only desires to please you, my dearest. You are a gift beyond measure and this one fully intends to take advantage of all you have given him.“

They laid there together in the cool morning air, Kagome catching her breath and Sesshomaru fondly watching her. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru’s cock continuing to twitch beneath her, his ardor unchecked even in the quiet moment. 

Once she had sufficiently recovered enough to have control of her legs, Kagome began to gently rock her hips against Sesshomaru’s, not fast or hard enough to build up the flames of arousal so brightly again, but to feel his hard shaft slip and slide against her folds, still titillating yet more intimate than their previous coupling. 

Kagome lifted her head up, and drew Sesshomaru’s head down to press their foreheads together. Her hands came to cover his own on her cheek, and with heads bowed together, they rocked in that serene rhythm, basking in each other’s presence. 

Sesshomaru was content to let her set the pace, as a reward for her beautiful responses to his earlier torment. He left one hand on her hip, to help keep her balance. But as the minutes passed, Sesshomaru felt his need grow greater and greater; the desire to be inside his mate and paint her insides with his seed rose steadily in his belly. 

Having come twice, Kagome’s body was aching with her exertions, but she was determined to draw this out as long as she could, to tease Sesshomaru as he had teased her. 

Kagome’s motions too grew more urgent, rocking faster, and she began to nip at Sesshomaru’s lips to get his attention. She panted against his mouth, tugging his lower lip between her teeth before darting her tongue out to just barely dip inside his mouth before she pulled away. 

Sesshomaru’s mouth always chased languidly after hers, seeking to tangle their tongues together and further entice her to speed the motions of her hips, but she evaded him. Instead, they moved with the swaying of their hips, following each other’s mouths, but not quite touching except for Kagome’s teasing nips and flicks of her tongue. 

Her sodden opening continued to drip her slick over Sesshomaru’s hardened cock and corded thighs. The smell was intoxicating to him, edging his senses higher and higher. 

When he could take it no more, Sesshomaru growled and surged forward, pushing Kagome down into the futon, the hand on her cheek snaking around to cradle the back of her head. She squeaked, but grinned in satisfaction, knowing she had driven him to the edge of his control. 

He drove his tongue into her mouth hungrily, devouring her with great fervor. His hips rutted against hers, faster and faster, and Kagome buried her hands in his hair to hold on against the onslaught. 

Sesshomaru slipped his hand out of Kagome’s hair to mirror his grip on her hips, slotting her closer against him. Once he had again kissed her breathless, he leaned back on his haunches, carefully removing her hands from his hair. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of Kagome’s body, flushed from his kisses and chest heaving, her still red and swollen nipples standing as a testament to his worship. 

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, despite his desperation, and reached down to more forcefully rub his cock against Kagome’s slit. “Are you ready for this one, koi?” he asked with a teasing lilt to his tone.

“Yes, please. Come to me. Fill me. I feel empty without you inside me.” Kagome lifted her arms, enticing him with her eyes and body to come and join with her. “Come and feel the pleasure you’ve already given me.” 

With an eager gleam in his eye, Sesshomaru leaned forward to allow her arms to encircle his neck while he carefully pushed into her snug channel, relishing the gasps from Kagome’s lips and the small spasms of her walls as he slowly filled her to the brim. 

Sesshomaru felt more in control once he was fully seated inside of her and could feel Kagome’s walls contracting around his intrusion. He smirked with wicked intent and kissed Kagome again before bending down to return his tongue to Kagome’s abused nipples as he began thrusting inside of her. 

Kagome screamed at the dual sensations, wholly unprepared to have her senses assaulted on both fronts. Her fingers instinctively tightened in Sesshomaru’s hair at the base on his neck, keeping his head pinned to her chest. 

He moved inside of her with abandon, unable to completely recapture his finesse in his desire to ravish Kagome’s willing body. He focused on suckling at Kagome’s nipple, while kneading her other breast with his fingertips; he sucked her breast into his mouth before biting down hard around her nipple, leaving indentations in the soft skin. 

Kagome jerked hard against the sudden pain and moaned again as he immediately soothed the bite with his tongue. Kagome thrashed and threw her hips even harder against Sesshomaru, who increased his pace to answer her body’s plea. 

His hands left her breast to settle around her waist, anchoring her to him and allowing him to thrust all the harder. Kagome used her grip in his hair to pull him harshly to her, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. 

He responded in kind, meeting her hips thrust for thrust, tongues tangling in kisses that only made them gasp harder for air. 

Their hips reached a fever pitch, driving faster and faster until Sesshomaru broke under the grasping clasp of Kagome’s drenched walls. At the first burst of warmth inside her channel, Kagome followed Sesshomaru over the edge, her core convulsing around his member. He continued to rock inside of her, drawing out the pleasure as long as he could. 

When both of their trembling had subsided, Sesshomaru rolled onto his back, taking Kagome with him. He was loath to pull out his softening member, instead enjoying the closeness of remaining inside of her. 

Kagome cuddled close onto his chest, nuzzling his neck and licking at the drops of sweat gathered there. Sesshomaru groaned and his cock twitched inside of her channel, not able to rise to the occasion quite yet but certainly interested. 

Looping his arms around her back, Sesshomaru settled more firmly into the futon. “Did this Sesshomaru sufficiently convince you of the benefits of an inu tongue?” Kagome pulled away from his neck to lean up, a satisfied but slightly pouty smile on her lips. 

“I will relent that you have a very talented tongue. And I suppose that it’s a good substitute for fingering. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Sesshomaru’s smile was perfectly content. “Yes, my dearest. This one will happily pleasure you with my tongue any time you see fit.”

Kagome huffed a bit but laid back down. “I suppose I can’t complain. After all, I now have an open invitation to sit on your face any time I want.”

At that mental image, Sesshomaru’s cock twitched even stronger inside of Kagome and began to harden again. She squeaked a bit, her body protesting after 3 orgasms. 

Sesshomaru rolled them once more, pinning Kagome under his weight. “Then you will not mind if this Sesshomaru has his fill of you before we must rise for the day. This one cannot have you being unsatisfied in any way.” 

Kagome laughed, a bright loud sound that reminded him of sunlight and all good things. She drew his face down to hers, kissing him softly. “Sesshomaru, I promise you satisfy me in every way possible. I love you, my mate.” 

Sesshomaru smiled as he returned her kiss, his face softening in joy and love. “And this Sesshomaru loves you. You are this one’s greatest treasure.” His eyes then sharpened, a spark of mischief dancing in them. 

“Then let this Sesshomaru show you how he loves you.” Kagome let her own playfulness reign, replying “Or, we could go get dressed for breakfast and—” Sesshomaru chose to smother her with kisses instead of acknowledging her words. As he rolled them over again, Kagome thought this kind of love suited her just fine.


End file.
